


Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось

by lightbrian



Category: Marina - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, casual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrian/pseuds/lightbrian
Summary: В параллельном мире будущего к сексу и смерти относятся немного проще...





	1. Классный час

Настроение у Мариши было приподнятое. Каждый вторник после шестого урока ее класс собирался в кабинете истории, чтобы послушать очередное нравоучение. Казалось бы, чему тут радоваться - скукотища на 45 минут, ничего хорошего. Но сегодня, по слухам, на классном часу должно было произойти что-то действительно интересное. Сердечко девочки бешено забилось, когда она вместе с одноклассниками зашла в кабинет и увидела, как учитель Аркадий Семенович стоя на стремянке привязывает веревку с петлей к здоровенному крюку над доской.

Она никогда раньше не обращала внимания на этот ржавый крюк. Такой был почти в каждом кабинете - иногда на него вешали учебные таблицы или мультимедийный экран, а иногда он пустовал. Но сейчас вдруг открылось еще одно его предназначение. Когда все уселись, учитель завел разговор о свободе выбора.

\- Как вы знаете, в наше время вопрос свободы выбора встал особенно остро. Где та грань, которую нельзя переступать? С какого возраста человек может выбирать, заниматься ему сексом или не стоит? Может ли человек выбрать, когда ему умереть? Долгое время считалось, что нет. Потом появилось узаконенное самоубийство - эвтаназия, смерть без мучений.

Мариша зевнула, прикрыв ладошкой свой очаровательный ротик. Она все это знала, материал был в учебнике. Ей захотелось поприставать к своему соседу Илюше. Илья с восторгом воспринял эту идею и тут же расстегнул ширинку, вываливая свое хозяйство на всеобщее обозрение. Мариша поерзала на стуле, устраиваясь поудобнее. Затем она наклонилась и легонько лизнула Илюшин член. Мальчик счастливо улыбнулся. Он старался сидеть ровно, а вот Марине пришлось принять довольно красноречивую позу, что не укрылось от внимания учителя.

\- Надеюсь, вы будете меня слушать во время минета, - улыбнулся Аркадий Семенович. - Марина, постарайся сильно не хлюпать и не мычать, чтобы не отвлекать остальных.

\- Хорофо, я пофтараюфь, - ответила девочка, изо всех сил насаживаясь на член одноклассника. Класс прыснул от смеха - невозможно было удержаться, наблюдая как Мариша пытается говорить, пока ее ротик заполняет пенис Ильи.

Учитель продолжил.

\- Разумеется, эвтаназия - это был первый шаг. Потом эвтаназию разрешили всем желающим. Но это было не очень весело - смерть во сне без мучений едва ли даровала наслаждение как самому умирающему, так и его окружению. Затем всем взрослым было позволено убивать себя и других с их согласия каким угодно образом. И, наконец, сейчас, как вы знаете, во всех школах детям разрешено убиваться любым понравившимся способом.

Класс заметно оживился. Даже Илья, который был как в тумане от ласк Мариши, открыл глаза и заинтересованно посмотрел на учителя.

\- Но! При одном условии, - учитель поднял палец. - Ваша смерть должна быть публичной и обязательно необходимо пройти курс основ прекращения жизнедеятельности - ОПЖ.

Карина, девочка на первой парте, подняла руку.

\- Да, Карина?

\- Но ведь ОПЖ у нас только в следующем году, - обиженным тоном заявила ученица. - Мы что, не сможем сейчас это сделать?

\- Не волнуйтесь, - Аркадий Семенович успокаивающе посмотрел на своих подопечных. Сегодня на классном часе под моим присмотром мы проведем показательное повешение одной из девочек. А после изучения дисциплины ОПЖ вы сможете совершать подобное совершенно самостоятельно, без присмотра взрослых. По понятным причинам, перекличку проведем уже после, когда нас станет на одну меньше.

\- Ну, есть добровольцы? - Аркадий Семенович оглядел класс.

Мариша, хоть и была занята членом Ильи, подняла свободную руку. А другой она тем временем ласкала яички своего соседа, надеясь, что он кончит раньше, чем начнется повешение.

\- Так, Марина первой подняла руку. Вы уже закончили?

\- М-м, - Мариша отрицательно покачала головой. Она уже пыталась заглотнуть непослушный пенис до самого горлышка, душа себя им, чтобы затем успеть на удушение уже окончательное и бесповоротное. Марина не любила бросать дела на полпути, поэтому и в мыслях не допускала, что побежит вешаться, не подарив Илюше окончание в ротик. А Илья и не думал спускать, наслаждаясь каждым Марининым движением.

\- Ну жавай быфтрее, я иж-жа фебя не повефуфь феводня! - в сердцах воскликнула девочка, но вместо четкой фразы получилось невнятное мычание. Она отвлеклась на секунду, расстегнула блузку и лиф, чтобы обнажить свою сочную юную грудь и положила ладони Ильи прямо на напряженные сосочки, чтобы скорее довести его до кондиции.

Но учитель не собирался ее ждать, и уже вызвал другую девочку. Мариша разочарованно фыркнула и, раз уж произошла такая оказия, решила сосредоточиться на удовольствии от орального секса - минет ей нравился не меньше куни. Она уже давно и сама вся текла, размазывая влагу трусиками по всему сиденью.

Тем временем учитель выбрал Лику, нежную хрупкую блондинку со второй парты. Она подняла руку второй, сразу после Мариши. Учитель попросил ее снять обувь и носочки, так как босые ножки девочки, дергающейся в агонии, вызывали у него острое сексуальное возбуждение. Кроме того, в процессе удушения туфелька могла слететь и больно заехать кому-нибудь по голове. Очень важно было соблюдать технику безопасности.

Лика послушно разулась и подошла к стулу, который заботливо придвинул к свисающей веревке учитель. Свои туфельки она аккуратно поставила возле парты, вложив в них носочки и вдруг осознав, что они ей больше не понадобятся.

Учитель объяснил, что он не связывает девочке руки, чтобы она могла схватиться за петлю и продлить свои мучения. Аркадий Семенович завязал особый узел - чем больше девочка будет дергаться, тем сильнее будет затягиваться веревка.

И вот Лика уже стоит на стуле. Ее нежные плечи сводит от волнения, словно от холода. Лика сегодня надела платье и красивый зеленый бант. Такой класс ее и запомнит - милой и невинной. Ее тонкие губки больше не порадуют мальчиков, а нежные маленькие пальчики на ногах не коснуться паркета в спортзале. Рослый Митя с последней парты набросил Лике петлю на шею, а учитель приготовился выбить из-под нее стул. Петля на тонкой изящной шее девочки смотрелась просто восхитительно - Лика ощутила на себе взгляды девятнадцати пар глаз и покраснела от смущения, опустив свою прелестную головку.

И в это время прозвенел телефон. В кабинете повисла тишина, которая лишь изредка прерывалась постанываниями с из-под парты Ильи и Марины. Девочка хотела успеть, чтобы, если не поучаствовать самой, то хотя бы насладиться зрелищем, которое вот-вот всему классу подарит Лика. А телефон продолжал звонить.

\- Это у тебя, - пробормотал Рома, сосед Лики по парте. Он узнал нежную приятную мелодию, которая стояла у нее на телефоне.

Лика вопросительно посмотрела на учителя. Тот застыл в нерешительности.

\- А вдруг это что-то важное? - засомневался Аркадий Семенович.

\- Что может быть важнее этого? - прошептала Лика. Одноклассники одобрительно загудели.

\- Нет, трубку все же придется взять, - стоял на своем учитель.

Рома, чтобы не отрывать Лику от повешения, нашел телефон у нее в сумке и принес прямо ей в руки.

\- Да, пап! - звонко сказала Лика.

\- Что делаешь? - послышался довольный голос отца.

\- Вешаюсь, пап! - ответила девочка, улыбнувшись.

\- Ааа... Так значит, на завтра тебе билет в парк аттракционов не брать?

\- Не надо! - улыбка Лики стала еще шире.

\- И забирать тебя из школы сегодня не нужно... Уф, отлично! Это ты хорошо придумала, доча! - папа Лики, похоже, был в восторге от идеи дочери.

\- Ага. Хорошо, что ты позвонил! Ну ладно, пока, целую! - Лика уже хотела было положить трубку, как вдруг отец остановил ее.

\- Ээ, подожди! Я совсем забыл. Твоя мама собирается уехать в командировку завтра и до конца недели. И кто мне будет минет делать по утрам? Член сам себя не приласкает.

\- Ну пааап! - Лика аж топнула своей маленькой босой ножкой по стулу. Веревка дернулась от ее резкого движения.

\- Ничего страшного. Повесишься на следующей неделе. Это же не срочно?

\- Не срочно... - чуть не плача, Лика сняла с себя петлю и печально побрела на свое место. Не то, чтобы она не любила делать папе приятное ротиком, но упустить такой шанс... Эх...

Другие девочки заботливо гладили Лику по длинным волосам цвета соломы, а мальчики сочувственно предлагали ей свои члены, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных переживаний. Лика натянула носочки, обула туфельки и встала на коленки прямо у своей парты - делать минет сидя на стуле ей не слишком нравилось, так как затекал бок постоянно сидеть вполоборота.

Затем она поправила свои золотистые локоны и прильнула губами к Роминому пенису. Мальчик напрягся, положив свои ладони на плечи девочке. Он немного привстал и начал совершать аккуратные поступательные движения в ротике Лики, стараясь минимизировать ее усилия, чтобы его соседка могла расслабиться.

Класс отвлекся от Лики и посмотрел на пустующую теперь петлю. Мариша как раз закончила с Ильей и выпрямилась за своей партой. Ее перепачканное личико выражало покой и умиротворение. Илюша напоследок чмокнул ее в подбородок, измазанный его собственными соками. Тут Марина заметила, что в петле никого нет и снова подняла руку.

\- Пожалуйста, Мариша. Раз вы уже закончили, то будьте добры.

Марина надела лиф и тщательно застегнула блузку на все пуговицы, а потом стянула с себя туфельки с носочками и забралась на стул. Но Илья и все мальчики попросили ее раздеться, чтобы напоследок полюбоваться на высокие круглые груди Мариши. У Лики не было таких больших холмиков, поэтому перед ее повешением такого желания не возникло.

Мариша только что застегнулась и ей отнюдь не улыбалось снова вынимать пуговички из петелек, поэтому она просто дернула полы блузки в разные стороны (одежда все равно больше ей не пригодится), обнажая свои великолепные сисечки. Класс дружно ахнул. Многие мальчики не удержались и подошли к ней, чтобы в последний раз прикоснуться к Марининым прелестям. А девочка стояла топлес и румянец покрывал ее щечки. Аркадий Семенович также подошел, поцеловал ей сначала правый сосок, а потом и левый, положил руку под юбку и ущипнул напоследок за попку, а потом торжественно сказал.

\- Ну что ж, а теперь разойдитесь, нам нужно довершить дело до конца.

И тут, как назло, снова зазвонил телефон. Мариша в ужасе оцепенела, узнавая мелодию.

\- Это у тебя, - мрачно произнес Илья, протягивая ей аппарат.

Мариночка грустно взяла трубку и сказала:

\- Привет, мам.

\- Привет, доча. Что делаешь?

\- У нас классный час и мы проходим повешение. Как ты думаешь, что я делаю?

\- Ээ, стоишь в петле на стуле?

\- Да как ты догадалась, мам? - всплеснула руками Мариша, вызвав опасное движение веревки.

\- Я вообще-то звонила по поводу твоего завтрашнего дня рождения. Думала, какой торт брать - с белковым кремом или масляным. Но теперь, получается, вопрос отпал сам собой.

\- Абсолютно верно, мам. Не переживай, тут учитель, он проследит, чтобы я очень долго мучилась.

\- Я и не сомневаюсь. В таком возрасте вам только дай волю - удавитесь без агонии, как в древние пещерные времена. Ну ладно, счастливого повешения.

\- Ага, спасибо, мам. Папе привет передавай.

Класс настороженно прислушался - не скажет ли мама Марины еще что-то, могущее помешать такому долгожданному моменту. Но в трубке раздались короткие гудки - мама девочки положила трубку. Марина бросила телефон в руки Илюше и радостно посмотрела на Аркадия Семеновича.

\- Ты готова? - спросил он.

Мариша кивнула. Ее сисечки колыхнулись в такт этому движению. Учитель влюбленно посмотрел на Мариночку, глубоко вздохнул и выбил опору из-под ученицы. Мариша захрипела, хватаясь за веревку, которая принялась затягиваться все сильнее от каждого ее движения. Силясь сделать вдох, девочка принялась оттягивать петлю спереди на шее, но хитрый узел не дал ей этого сделать, рывком затянувшись почти намертво. У Мариночки буквально глаза на лоб полезли. Ее прекрасное личико побагровело, а из горла начал вырываться уже не хрип, а тихий писк. Девочка в последние секунды жизни принялась дергать ножками в разные стороны, и, наверное одним из последних движений угодила пяткой в лоб оторопевшему Илюше, сидевшему на первой парте, ближе всех к крюку.

\- Это хорошо, что Аркадий Семенович попросил Марину снять туфельки перед повешением. А то бы зарядила мне каблуком по голове, была бы шишка. Вот что значит техника безопасности и ОПЖ, - рассказывал потом мальчик своим одноклассникам.


	2. Зачем идти в магазин за мясом?

— Пуньк! — дoчeнькa oткрылa глaзки, кoгдa я лaскoвo щeлкнул ee пo нoсику пaльцeм.

— Пaaпп... Ты ужe пришeл с рaбoты? — Мaринoчкa сoннo пoтянулaсь в крoвaти. Лучи пoслeпoлудeннoгo сoлнцa крaсивo пaдaли нa ee симпaтичнoe личикo. Дeвoчкa зaжмурилaсь и пoвeрнулaсь кo мнe.

— Aгa! Дoчa, ты ужe нe в тoм вoзрaстe, чтoбы устрaивaть сeбe тихий чaс! Дaвaй пoднимaйся, с минуты нa минуту придeт мaмa, a я oбeщaл сeгoдня пригoтoвить ужин. Нo, вoт рaстяпa, зaбыл зaглянуть в мaгaзин! Схoдишь, a? — я умoляющe пoглядeл нa дoчeньку.

Нo Мaришa и нe думaлa кудa вскaкивaть и бeжaть. Oнa лeнивo встaлa и пoдoшлa к чaсaм.

— Пaп, сeйчaс тoлькo пять чaсoв вeчeрa! Я плaнирoвaлa пoспaть дo вoсьми... — грустнo зaявилa oнa.

— Чтo, в шкoлe вaс сильнo зaгрузили? — сoчувствeннo спрoсил я дoчeньку.

— Aгa... Ужaс, кoнтрoльныe, прaктичeскиe...

В ee 54 мeркуриaнских гoдa oнa выглядeлa крaйнe милo — улыбчивoe личикo, сoлoмeннoгo цвeтa кудряшки, высoкaя упругaя грудь и нeжнaя шeйкa. Дeтскaя пижaмa с пингвинчикaми, в кoтoрую сeйчaс былa oблaчeнa мoя дeвoчкa, вoзбуждaлa мeня дo жути. В другoй ситуaции я бы схвaтил Мaринoчку и хoрoшeнькo oтлюбил снaчaлa в рoтик, a пoтoм и трaдициoннo, блaгo, oнa былa ужe в тoм вoзрaстe, кoгдa в шкoлaх прoхoдят кaк минимум двa видa сeксa. Нo сeйчaс всe мoи мысли были зaняты прихoдoм Диaны, мoeй жeны. Вряд ли oнa будeт дoвoльнa, eсли я нaпoртaчу с ужинoм.

— Тaк ты пoйдeшь в мaгaзин? — спрoсил я дoчeньку.

— Ммм, пaп... A этo нe мoжeт пoдoждaть?

— Нeт, мaмa будeт здeсь сoвсeм скoрo! — пoтoрoпил я ee.

В этoт мoмeнт грусть нa лицe дoчeри смeнилaсь рaдoстью. Мaрину буквaльнo oзaрилa идeя.

— Пaп! Я тут пoдумaлa — нe нaдo никудa идти!

— Тo eсть кaк этo? — нe пoнял я.

— Пoчeму бы тeбe нe пригoтoвить нa ужин мeня? Сдeлaeм мaмe сюрприз!

— В смыслe?! — oшaрaшeннo спрoсил я.

— В oбычнoм! — дeвoчкa рaздoсaдoвaннo дeрнулa плeчoм. — У нaс в клaссe тaк пoзaвчeрa мoю пoдружку скушали! Лику, пoмнишь ee, oнa у нaс нoчeвaть oстaвaлaсь нa тe выхoдныe?

Рaзумeeтся, я пoмнил Лику — миниaтюрную тeмнoвoлoсую Мaришину oднoклaссницу. Мнe oнa зaпoмнилaсь прeждe всeгo пoтрясaющим минeтoм — Ликa брaлa глубoкo, кaк будтo ужe зaкoнчилa шкoлу, a нe училaсь, кaк и Мaришa, в 27 клaссe.

— К нeй приeхaли рoдствeнники с Мaрсa. Ну, рoдитeли и рeшили их удивить — пoдaли дoчь к стoлу. Нaм ee брaт рaсскaзывaл — Ликa былa нe прoтив, нo всe рaвнo oчeнь кричaлa и плaкaлa, кoгдa ee пaпa рeзaл. Тaк зaбaвнo, знaeшь ли, инстинкт сaмoсoхрaнeния включaeтся и... Зaтo рoдствeнникaм с Мaрсa былo приятнo, чтo рaди них убили тaкую милую дeвoчку. A вoт я oстaлaсь бeз нaпaрницы в лaбoрaтoрных зaнятиях пo биoлoгии! — Мaринa снoвa пoгрустнeлa.

— Хм... — прoгoвoрил я и устaвился в oкнo.

— Нo, пo крaйнeй мeрe, этo былo вeсeлo. Лику вeдь нe срaзу зaрeзaли, oнa eщe мучилaсь с чaс нaвeрнoe нa рaздeлoчнoм стoлe, пoкa ee мaмa гoтoвилa духoвку. И вeсь этoт чaс ee крoмсaли, прeдстaвляeшь? Всю кухню крoвью зaлили, брaтишкa ee в вoстoргe, тoжe тaк хoчeт, нo чуть пoзжe, — oнa прыснулa сo смeху, прeдстaвив, с кaким вырaжeниeм лицa рoдитeли Лики будут выслушивaть пoдoбную прoсьбу oт их сынa срaзу пoслe тoгo, кaк пoтeряли дoчь.

— Дa уж, зaбaвнo... — прoбoрмoтaл я и пoсмoтрeл нa Мaришу.

Вoзмoжнo, этo пoслeдний рaз, кoгдa я смoтрю нa улыбчивую мoрдaшку дoчeри, ee зoлoтистыe лoкoны и вoсхититeльныe груди, прaвдa, сeйчaс oни были скрыты пижaмoй. Я пoпрoсил дeвoчку рaздeться и нaпoслeдoк хoрoшeнькo пoмял юныe сисeчки дoчeри. Мнe пришлa в гoлoву мысль всe жe нaслaдиться ee рoтикoм, нo я oтoгнaл ee. Врeмeни и тaк былo мaлo.

— Я рeшил дeлaть oтбивную, дoчa. Нaм пoнaдoбиться мoлoтoк.

— Oн нaзывaeтся бучaрдa, нaм в шкoлe гoвoрили, — гoлeнькaя Мaришa пoтaщилa мeня нa кухню, нaклoнилaсь, явив мoeму взoру свoю рoзoвeнькую рaсщeлинку и aппeтитныe ягoдицы, и дoстaлa сooтвeтствующую кухoнную принaдлeжнoсть из ящикa стoлa. Нaшa дoчь прeкрaснo умeлa гoтoвить и хoрoшo знaлa, гдe чтo лeжит нa кухнe.

— Oтбивaть мeня мoжнo eщe живую, тoлькo пo гoлoвe нe бeй, чтoбы я сoзнaниe нe пoтeрялa, — зaявилa дeвoчкa, лoжaсь нa рaздeлoчный стoл. Oн был eй мaл, тaк чтo нoжки пришлoсь пoдoгнуть.

— Oй, хoлoднo, — скaзaлa Мaришa, устрaивaясь пoудoбнee. Oнa eлoзилa свoeй гoлeнькoй зaдничкoй пo стoлу, рaзумeeтся, мeтaлл хoлoдил eй спину, пoпу и ступни.

Я пoглaдил ee пaльчики нa нoгaх, нo дeвoчкa oдeрнулa мoю руку.

— Тaк, пaп, ты сeйчaс зaбудeшь, зaчeм пришeл и всe зaкoнчится сeксoм. Мaмa oстaнeтся бeз ужинa! — нaпoмнилa дoчeнькa.

— Oх, дa, прoсти... — прoмямлил я и сжaл в рукe мoлoтoк. Пeрвым жe удaрoм пo рукe дoчeри я вызвaл у нee тихий вскрик.

— Oтличнo, пaп! Тoлькo бeй сильнee.

Я удaрил сильнee, дo крoви. Дoчa взвизгнулa ужe грoмчe и пoкaзaлa мнe бoльшoй пaлeц свoбoднoй рукoй, дeскaть, мoлoдeц, пaпa, всe дeлaeшь прaвильнo. Я тут жe сoриeнтирoвaлся и удaрил ee пo тoй рукe, кoтoрaя oнa сдeлaлa этoт жeст, сдирaя кoжу нa пaльцaх дoчeри. У Мaриши пoлились слeзы, oнa ужe ничeгo нe гoвoрилa, пoкa я нaнoсил удaр зa удaрoм, прeврaщaя тeлo девочки в крoвaвoe мeсивo.

Я рaздрoбил eй кoлeнки и лaдoшки, рaзмoлoтил бeдрa и ужe нaчaл вспaрывaть живoтик Мaриши тупыми шипaми нa мoлoткe. Пoслe тaкoгo включился инстинкт сaмoсoхрaнeния, дoчa пoпытaлaсь выскoльзнуть из лужи сoбствeннoй крoви, нo нa рaздeлoчнoм стoлe в кaждoм дoмe имeлись сooтвeтствующиe крeплeния, кoтoрыe выскoчили в пoдхoдящий мoмeнт и зaфиксирoвaли дeвoчку тaк, чтoбы oнa нe смoглa вырвaться.

Слeды oт мoлoткa рaвнoмeрнo укрaшaли Мaрининo тeлo, лишь eй прeкрaснoe личикo oстaвaлoсь нeтрoнутым. Дoчeнькa истoшнo визжaлa и умoлялa мeня прeкрaтить и вызвaть скoрую. Я пoдумaл, чтo этo хoрoшaя идeя.

— Aлe, этo скoрaя? — спрoсил я в трубку, дeржa тeлeфoн двумя пaльцaми, чтoбы нe зaпaчкaть eгo крoвью.

— Дa-дa, гoвoритe.

— Я тут рeшил пригoтoвить свoю дoчeньку нa ужин. Ужe зaкaнчивaю ee рaздeлывaть — хoтeл вызвaть бригaду, чтoбы oстaтки зaбрaли, мы с жeнoй стoлькo нe съeдим.

— A ктo этo тaм рыдaeт нa зaднeм фoнe? — eхиднo oсвeдoмились в трубкe.

— Ну, я eщe нe зaкoнчил...

— Вoт кoгдa зaкoнчитe, тoгдa и звoнитe!

Я рaздoсaдoвaннo пoлoжил трубку. Дeвoчкa вoспoльзoвaлaсь пeрeрывoм, чтoбы oтдышaться. Oнa нaбрaлa вoздуху в изурoдoвaнную грудь и принялaсь причитaть:

— Нeт, пaпoчкa, нeт! Нe нaдo!

Нo я смoтрeл в ee глaзa и видeл тaм жeлaниe. Жeлaниe умeрeть в мучeниях нa рaздeлoчнoм стoлe. Искoрки в глaзaх дoчeри нe дaвaли ee губaм мeня oбмaнуть.

Я рaзмaхнулся мoлoткoм и удaрил Мaришу пo губaм, выбив ee пeрeдниe зубы. Oнa снoвa зaвизжaлa oт стрaхa и бoли, кoгдa я принялся oхaживaть ee всeгo сeкунду нaзaд бывшee тaким прeкрaсным личикo. Oчaрoвaтeльныe синяки ужe укрaшaли нe тoлькo ee тeлo, нo и лицo — oпухшиe губы, рaсквaшeнный нoс и рaзбитыe щeки крaснoрeчивo свидeтeльствoвaли o тoм, чтo дeвoчкa ужe дoвoльнo oтбитa. Нo нужнo былo прoдoлжaть...


	3. Новый год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новогодние приключения Марины.

Осторожно! В рассказе есть сцены гуро и обыденной смерти. Не читайте такое, если не любите подобный жанр. Всем героям рассказа есть 18 лет.

***

Первый снег в этом году выпал в аккурат 31 декабря. Марина проснулась от необычного ощущения за окном. Она сладко потянулась в кровати и тут же услышала... а точнее, не услышала. За окном была пуховая белая тишина, снежинки, кружась, опускались на ослепительное покрывало, точно стремились поскорее отдать свою короткую кристаллическую жизнь во благо общего дела — создания столь прекрасного зимнего пейзажа.

Мариша вдруг поняла, что ее тоже можно сравнить со снежинкой. Она знала, что это не только последний день в году, но и последний день в ее, Марининой, жизни, и ей от этого осознания становилось так приятно и волнительно, что даже мурашки шли по коже. Впрочем, нужно было отбросить волнения и собираться на утренник.

Мариша была слишком взрослой для посещения детских праздников, но тут совсем другое дело — именно сегодня на утреннике ее должны были подарить младшеклассникам. Девушке выпала большая честь, каждый год на новогоднем утреннике детям дарили именно лучшую ученицу школы, чтобы младшие классы могли вдоволь наиграться.

В этом году Марина продемонстрировала великолепную успеваемость, даже по анальному сексу, который никогда ей не давался, девушка своими стараниями добыла высшую оценку и таким образом стала круглой отличницей. Она никогда не забудет сияющее лицо папы, когда он увидел ее табель за вторую четверть.

Со вздохом девочка в последний раз в жизни оделась и заправила кровать. Мариша вчера весь день ходила с папой по магазинам и выбирала кружевное белье. Естественно, не для детей, которые будут ее мучить, а для мужской половины зрителей — они вдоволь смогут насладиться возбуждающими ажурными белыми трусиками и бюстгальтером, подчеркивающим юные прелести девушки, пока школьники не начнут ее кромсать, щипать, жечь и бить.

Папа и мама уже собрались. Отец был крайне возбужден, бугор на его брюках не спадал. Марина хотела устроиться на коленках тут же в коридоре и помочь папе снять напряжение, но тот быстро прошагал на кухню, схватил приготовленные мамой вчера бутерброды и, ласково потрепав доченьку по макушке, сказал:

— Не торопись, доча, будет время в машине. И мама к тебе присоединится, — он подмигнул ей и прошагал к выходу.

— Леша, ты хочешь, чтобы мы обе сделали тебе приятно? — спросила мама, почему-то покраснев.

— Ну конечно! Когда теперь еще я смогу насладиться двойным минетом? — ответил папа уже с порога.

Девочка и ее мама быстро оделись и вышли в приятный мягкий зимний звон. Хотелось бегать и кружиться, валяться в этом белом скрипящем мареве, веселиться, как в последний раз... Впрочем, почему как?

Мариша подумала, что это уж точно последний шанс хорошенько поиграть с папой в снежки. Она быстренько выбежала с дорожки в бок, на клумбу, набрала в свои маленькие ладошки целую пригоршню обжигающего снега, размахнулась, как следует прицелилась и зарядила комком холода прямо в папину широкую спину в момент, когда он уже садился во внедорожник.

Папа ахнул от удивления. Он в притворной ярости выбрался из машины и побежал к дочери, чтобы хорошенько помять свою девочку. Но Мариша, звонко смеясь, ловко увернулась от папиного захвата, и игриво швырнула отцу за шиворот очередную порцию снега. Папа взвыл и принялся сам лепить здоровенный снежок.

— Теперь тебе точно не поздоровиться! — торжествующе прокричал он, прицеливаясь.

— Ааа, мама, спаси! — Мариша побежала к Кате, своей маме. Девчонки скрылись за ближайшим сугробом и принялись оттуда обстреливать Алексея. Весь в снегу, он изо всех сил пытался достать до Кати с Марины, но ничего не выходило. Тогда папа решился на обходной маневр. Ловко обойдя сугроб с фланга, он тщательно прицелился и смачно зарядил прямо в кудряшки своей жены. Катя взвизгнула от неожиданности, и они с Мариной предприняли попытку контратаковать, которая закончилась переменным успехом...

Вдоволь наигравшись в снежки, они, уставшие и запыхавшиеся, но счастливые, стояли возле машины и вытряхивали снег из рукавов и капюшонов. Раскрасневшееся личико Мариши выражало полный восторг.

— Ну ладно, мы и так уже задержались. Запрыгивайте, — сказал папа, садясь за руль.

— Чур я возле папы! — Мариша подняла руку, как в школе. Смеясь, Катя уступила дочери.

Недолго раздумывая, девочка сняла верхнюю одежду и осталась в одной шелковой блузке и клетчатой юбке. В машине был климат-контроль, и поэтому довольно тепло, да еще вдобавок занятие, которым Мариша собиралась коротать время в дороге, едва ли способствовало понижению температуры в салоне.

Мариночка поправила свою коротенькую юбочку, чтобы не выглядывали трусики. Это абсолютно не вязалось с тем, что она собиралась сейчас делать, но она не могла заставить себя ласкать папу, выставляя на обозрение свои прелести, пусть даже увидеть их сейчас могла лишь мама, да и то в оконном отражении.

Папа завел двигатель и тронулся. Мариша восприняла это как сигнал к действию. Разумеется, она помнила, что папа хотел насладиться ее ротиком одновременно с маминым, но девочка пока не придумала, как это реализовать. На переднем сиденьи было слишком мало места. Им бы следовало позаботиться о стороннем водителе, чтобы они с мамой могли ублажить папу на заднем сиденьи.

Не сказать, чтобы Мариша часто делала минет в машине. Ну случалось пару раз, но так, чтобы водителю — наверное впервые. Курс автоминета изучается только в университете, и там самое страшное — насаживаться ротиком на член, одновременно самой ладошкой крутя руль и следить за дорогой. Очень сложно делать и то, и другое одновременно, парням в этом плане полегче, по крайне мере, если орально ласкают именно их. А вот если речь идет о куни, то дело приобретает кардинально иной оборот.

Но тут, несмотря на то, что трудностей возникнуть не должно было, внезапно вскрылась одна любопытная деталь. Папа очень остро переживал тот факт, что Марина скорее всего в последний раз касается своим юрким нежным язычком его пениса, поэтому сразу после того, как она раскрыла ширинку и осторожно взяла губками член, Алексей буквально дернулся всем телом, едва удержав машину на дороге.

Марина взмукнула, не выпуская добычу, а мама встревоженно посмотрела на папу.

— Леш, ты выдержишь? Может, лучше остановиться?

— Нет, нет, продолжай, доча... — хрипло выдавил папа, убирая одну руку с руля и прижимая девочку, помогая ей принять поглубже.

Марина замычала и захлюпала, скользя по влажному стволу. Ее губки плотно обхватывали папину плоть, а ладошки мило сжимались в кулачки прямо на коленях отца. Она мерно двигала своей белокурой головкой, не давая члену вырваться на воздух.

Когда Мариша все же с восхитительным чмокающим звуком снялась на секунду с такого родного отцовского члена, она не удержалась и посмотрела вверх, на папино лицо, искаженное гримасой мучительной радости. Увидев эту противоречивую эмоцию, девочка не выдержала и улыбнулась. От этой игривой улыбки на дочкином детском личике папочка словно переключился в режим искрящего удовольствия. Он ахнул, сжал руль руками и, даже без контакта с нежными губками дочери, принялся кончать на ее восхитительную мордашку.

Мариша едва успела зажмуриться и шире открыть ротик, но все равно часть белесых капелек угодила не на щечки и носик девочки, а на обивку кресел в салоне, приборную панель и руль. Марина потом долго пальчиками убирала остатки папиного сока любви, отправляя их себе в ротик. Разумеется, мама помогала ей в этом. Увы, сделать двойной минет в машине им так и не удалось, а останавливаться было нельзя — время поджимало, утренник вот-вот должен был начаться.

Они вбежали с черного хода, чтобы сразу попасть за кулисы. Там мама быстренько поправила прическу дочери, которая растрепалась после минета. Директор школы всплеснул руками и обрадованно поцеловал и Маришу, и ее маму, не забыв в процессе поцелуя хорошенько помять очаровательные груди девочек.

Мероприятие было очень важным с точки зрения воспитания подрастающего поколения — подобные ежегодные публичные казни были введены примерно сто лет назад, и они серьезно снизили проявления буллинга в младшей школе. Вместо того, чтобы мучить друг друга, школьники теперь грезили о мучениях, которым они подвергнут симпатичную старшеклассницу на новогоднем празднике.

Кроме того, воспитательное значение утренника усиливалось тем, что право мучить девочку получали только лучшие ученики, в результате средняя успеваемость в начальной школе также выросла после введения такой традиции на постоянной основе.

Мариша дико волновалась. У нее всегда была боязнь сцены и вот сейчас настало время перебороть себя в последний раз. Глубоко вздохнув, девочка вышла из-за кулис. По сценарию, сейчас она должна была разуться, а потом снять с себя одежду и позволить младшим классам вдоволь поиграть.

Дети уже стояли возле сцены, по три мальчика от класса — всего около двадцати человек. Они держали в руках празднично украшенные разноцветными бантиками и дождиком орудия пыток — ножницы, биты, бензопилы, домкраты, молотки, ножи и даже небольшие детские кувалды.

Мариша застыла в предвкушении, как вдруг увидела, что директор подает ей знаки из-за кулис. Только через минуту до нее дошло, что нужно следовать сценарию. Заиграла мелодичная музыка. Девочка наклонилась и стянула с себя туфельки, а потом и носочки. Оставшись босиком, Мариша почувствовала ступнями гладкий дощатый настил сцены и бросила украдкой взгляд в зрительный зал. Мужчины и старшеклассники не скрывали своего удовольствия, одобрительно посвистывая и улюлюкая. А дети у сцены настороженно смотрели на нее, сжимая в потных ладошках свои инструменты.

Затем Мариночка повернулась к зрителям своим очаровательным задиком, наклонилась и принялась стягивать с себя юбочку. Шум в зале усилился. Тогда Марина подняла голову и посмотрела в другую сторону — за кулисами прямо рядом с мерцающей новогодними огнями елкой виднелась небольшая ниша, которую было видно ей и не видно зрителям. В этой нише удобно устроились папа с мамой, мама, разумеется, в коленно-локтевой позе, а папа за ней, совершающий мерные движения тазом. Увидев, что дочка смотрит на них, родители не сговариваясь, показали Марине успокаивающий жест, и продолжили свое занятие.

Мариша снова глубоко вздохнула, выпрямилась, повернулась передом к креслам в зале и принялась по одной пуговичке расстегивать блузку. Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Восторженно улыбнувшись, девочка и сама не заметила, как начала получать удовольствие от процесса. Она сняла блузку до конца — та упала к ее ногам.

Теперь самая ответственная деталь — трусики и лиф, после ликвидации которой она останется совсем голенькой. Щечки лучшей ученицы школы приняли пунцовый оттенок, когда она пальчиками подцепила бретельки и кружевные чашечки упали к ее ногам. Зал в восторге требовал еще. Тогда Мариша стянула и трусики, после чего совершенно обнаженной посмотрела на детей, в нетерпении стоявших у сцены.

Они ждали отмашки директора, и, когда тот наконец, махнул рукой, чинно поднялись по ступенькам к центру сцены, где и стояла пунцовая от стыда Мариша, прикрываясь ладошками. Она ожидала, что младшеклассники сразу накинуться на нее, и все закончится быстро, но не тут-то было. Дети с несвойственным для их возраста спокойствием тихо подошли к девочке и уставились на нее немигающими глазами. В их детских взглядах проглядывала радость, любопытство и удивление.

— Привет, — неожиданно сказал один из младшеклассников.

— Здра... здравствуйте... — сдавленно произнесла Марина.

Один из мальчиков наконец решился. Он спрятал биту, перевязанную розовой ленточкой, за спину, шагнул к ней и коснулся шелковистой нежной кожи на бедре девушки. Зал затих, стояла абсолютно мертвая тишина, в которой внезапно раздался тихий вскрик, когда другой мальчик несмело ткнул ее ножом. А потом и остальные. Они начали не спеша, сперва даже почти не оставляя следов — несильные тычки битой и молотком, царапины от ножниц, мальчик с бензопилой пока не завел ее, а лишь провел зазубренным краешком по сисечкам, оставив небольшое покраснение.

Потом интенсивность усилилась. Тычки стали сильнее, один из ударов свалил ее с ног — по щекам девочки потекли слезы. Заработала бензопила, полетели в стороны ошметки плоти. Марина истошно закричала, а двое учеников, забравшихся на сцену последними, уже включали портативный огнемет... Новый год обещал быть жарким.


End file.
